When The nightmare ends
by Teddy-Bear-Ticket-2-Romance
Summary: Bella is on the run and is taking refuge in her hometown of Forks. She starts to settle in and make friends without the fear of her old life. But when a string of accidents put her loved ones at risk? Bella want's to know When will the nightmare end.


**Ok Guys new story that came into my mind****. WARNING!!!! Detail of rape in this chapter!!!**** I hope you guys will like it. I have also included a quote in here. One for every chapter. The person who finds out where the quote is from and who says it and gets the answer to me in a review first, gets a preview of the next chapter and gets to choose a song title or TV ep title that fits with the chapters theme, to label the chapter. That probs doesn't make sense but basically the chap is dedicated to The winner. On with When the Nightmare ends. **

Adrenaline caused my heart to beat like a hammer. Fear racking my body and causing me to jump at small noises. I had been peering over my back since I'd left the house in Phoenix, hoping that I wasn't being followed.

I now found myself at my father's doorstep in the middle of the night with one small bag and nothing else. My arrival was unexpected and my reasons could cause others harm, If I had been followed.

Not even my mother knew where I'd gone. All that I'd left was a note stained with tears stating that my presence in the house was a risk to her safety and that my leaving would be for the best, leaving out any information that could have me tracked.

I knocked on the door to my Fathers small house embedded in the forest and waited for him to answer. As Charlie opened the door his face turned into one of surprise. The next thing I knew I was encircled in his arms with sobs shaking my small form.

I felt safe in my father's strong arms, a feeling I hadn't experienced in a long time. Once I was settled in a chair in the living room and calm enough to speak I told my father my sad and frightening tale.

My Boyfriend James had been very attached to me. He constantly brought me gifts and basked in my affection. James changed though and after some time he no longer treated me with care. He started man-handling me and pressuring me into sex. I was a strong willed person and refused to give into his requests.

Unfortunately this was still not the person James was. He was worse. One night, about a week ago, I was shown who he really was.

I had just gotten home after going out with some friends when a car pulled up outside. My mother and her new husband where away for the week and I was on my own. All the lights were out in the house as I sat in the darkness waiting for the car to pass.

It didn't. Instead three bulky looking men filed out of the car and ascended up our drive. I was curious and slightly afraid as to why they were at my door and so I stood moving into the hallway. The men had no intention of knocking and instead beat down my door, storming into the house. I froze in mid step, unable to even scream.

I was grabbed from behind with a blindfold shielding my eyes and a gag sealing my mouth. I was yanked outside into the cool air, trembling. Soon I was shoved into the car and the engine started. I felt men touching me both over and under my clothing, one even entered me with a finger. At this I tried to scream but was slapped across the face for doing so.

For the rest of the ride I sat there taking the abuse with tears streaming down my face. Eventually the car stopped and I was pushed out onto the ground, scraping my knees along the way. I still couldn't see but I felt someone's presence behind me.

"Well hello my lovely. You look beautiful when you're so vulnerable." His voice oozed out in a sickly sweet tone as he grabbed both of my breasts. Suddenly the blindfold was removed and I found myself in an alley.

It was dark with only a single lamp blinking out on the street. As I took in my surroundings I noticed a man being beaten up in the corner. I almost chocked on bile as I took in his mutilated form. Blood dripped all over the pavement from open wounds adding to the foul stench of the dirty alley.

James noticed where my attention was and chuckled darkly. "Ah I see you noticed our other friend Bella. Both he and you are rather alike you know? You both don't follow instructions and both of you will be paying a price."

I swallowed loudly and winced at his harsh hands tweaking my nipples sharply. James moved in front of me producing a sharp jagged knife and pointing it at me. Instead of cutting me with it he proceeded to slash my clothing to pieces leaving me bare for all to see.

Like sharks to blood the men swarmed toward me. I whimpered and wriggled trying to get free only to be rewarded with a powerful kick to the stomach leaving me breathless.

My legs were then parted and James positioned himself. Someone's hands grabbed my head and forced me to look at the crumpled man in the corner. With a hard push James was embedded in me and at the same time the bleeding man was shot in the temple.

I screamed as more blood tainted the ground but was cut off by another man thrusting into my mouth and one doing the same behind.

I looked over at Charlie whose eyes now showed horror and disgust. I didn't tell him about the rest of the gang rape. How I was shared around more than once in more disgusting ways.

I did tell him how every night I was haunted by the sight of the dead man and would wake up screaming especially since it was still so fresh in my mine. He crossed the room and whispered into my hair telling me I was safe and that he would protect me.

So there we sat for quite some time. Father and daughter reunited by a sick and twisted nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. At some point I fell asleep only to wake up screaming from that same damn nightmare in a familiar room in which I spent most of my childhood. I was encircled in my father's arms again moments later as he calmed me down and lulled me back to sleep.

I awoke early that morning, in a cold sweat as per usual, to the mossy green of Forks. It was now my refuge and safe place as well as my birth town. It was a rainy place filled with trees and shrubs and was small enough to not count much on a map. Just what I needed.

I got up and had a shower washing away the sweat and pain of my memories with my freesia body scrub and strawberry shampoo giving me a sense of the home I'd never return to. After I had finished I dried myself and put on one of the few items of clothing I had brought with me and made my way down stairs.

Charlie was already seated at the table in the kitchen, a small but homely breakfast laid out in front of him. "I thought you might be hungry. I'm not a good cook mind you so it probably won't taste as good as it looks" He said with a slight smile on his face. I returned the smile with one of my own and sat across from him, taking only a small amount of the food set out before me. I didn't really have a big appetite anymore. Charlie eyed me obviously disapproving my food selection. A worried look crossing his face at my weight which was quickly decreasing. I could tell Charlie wasn't going to push the matter today but I knew there would be a discussion later on. Instead he told me how he had enrolled me in the local high school- about two blocks away- and had set up to buy me a car to get me around.

I got teary again and hugged him thanking him repeatedly for his kindness only to be silenced by his hand and kissed on the cheek.

I was in pain and my memories haunted me throughout most days. The slightest thing reminding me of that night would send me into a full on break down. But I had Charlie who made me strong and made me feel safe and that was all I needed. I just hoped that I could make it through the school days that were ahead of me. After the incidents of the past few weeks I had been unable to converse with people, I shied away from civilisation and generally feared others.

I had to get over that though I had to be strong.

I will smile and it will be believable. The smile will say "I'm fine Thank you".

**Ok so there it is hope you like it enough for me to go on. More reviews means the chapter comes up more quickly I'm aiming for 20 for the 1****st**** Chapter. Remember to find the quote. So go, Fly Fly review!! Xoxo Di**


End file.
